


another drop of honey to chase away the bitter taste of lime

by Kuroaki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Korosensei needs a hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaki/pseuds/Kuroaki
Summary: Korosensei copes.(Spoiler alert: he kinda really doesn’t.)
Relationships: Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Kudos: 15





	another drop of honey to chase away the bitter taste of lime

He walked to his new classroom. Well, “walked” wasn’t particularly the correct term for when one has tentacles in place of the usual human arms and legs. 

The tension within the room was almost palpable, even from behind the wooden door separating him from the class that was supposed to be _hers_. He allows himself a moment to steel his nerves and banish away the grief-stricken guilt-ridden thoughts. 

“Good morning!” He calls obnoxiously to the class. 

His limbs move strangely, almost foreign as though he hadn’t spent the last however many months practicing with this new body; his eyes can track every movement of each individual bullet and his reaction time is faster than ever, as though it was the world around him that has slowed instead. 

Every amateur fire misses his ~~too-large too-strange~~ body, none even close to grazing him with their unpracticed motions. The children are firing senselessly ~~such a thing would have been unacceptable to him just a mere year earlier~~ but it doesn’t deter them nonetheless.

The day goes off without a hitch, and he leaves during lunch because— _what is he even doing here? If she saw what he was doing, would she be disappointed?_

If there was one thing she was right about, it’s that he’s a good instructor. ~~But he doesn’t know how be a teacher—not really.~~

But then... then one of his students, quiet, observant, kind Shiota thinks it’s okay to just— _to—_

~~_(what is he doing)_ ~~

And he’s more than angry, he’s more than livid, and because more importantly, he’s _terrified_.

~~_(what is he—)_ ~~

He’s terrified that somehow, he’ll lose one of his students (a student he’s supposed to care for and help and support and protect—), that one of his students will give themselves up just like Shiota did in some twisted attempt to kill him. 

~~_(what is—)_ ~~

But, then, he gets a name. He gets a name from sweet Kayano who’s always so thoughtful and caring. 

He is no longer nameless. 

He’s no longer _target_ or _octopus_ or _test subject_ or _experiment_

He has a name. 

He’s a _person_ , he’s a _human_ , he can _think_ and _feel_ and _laugh_ and _love_. 

He has a name! 

_~~Except he’s not a **person** much less a **human.**~~ _

_~~Except, the only person to treat him like that was— **was—**~~ _

_~~**She** won’t **ever** know his name.~~ _

_..._

_Dear Aguri,_

_You were right. This class, Class E, is wonderful. I even have a name now that a student gave me; her name is Kaede Kayano—she transferred here this year, and I’m sure you two would have gotten along wonderfully. They’re all such good kids, really, they just need some guidance just like you said._

_I still miss you, Aguri. I think about every day still, you know. I know that you would say I deserve them, and I think... I think this time, I can start trying to believe it too._

_Love,  
Korosensei._

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I can’t have unfinished works if works are already finished!
> 
> (I will not continue this i will not continue this i will not continue this—
> 
> Oh no. 
> 
> I’ve got _i d e a s_ )


End file.
